The tension
by JeffandAnnie1998
Summary: Couples game night takes an odd turn after the professor leaves the x-mas party,


Annie and Jeff never really progressed. They'd have powerful heart to hearts once a year than drift apart for a few months. Then they would start to share looks again and smile at each other, it was their pattern.

Annie was sick of this pattern, she'd had enough! Jeff and her deserved a shot! At the Christmas party she sensed a change in Jeff. He seemed less resistant, she swore she saw him smile at the idea of them living together.

So she was excited for the games they were going to play. Because they were mainly couple games.

* * *

"Okay so the game is Know Your Friend!" said Shirley.

"All right, so me and Troy..." Abed started.

"Whoa, wait Abed shouldn't I get Troy?" Britta asked.

"It's called know your friend not boyfriend." said Abed.

"Okay, fine! Me and Shirley then, sorry Annie but I know Shirley better than I know you." Britta relinquished.

"This is not fair, Troy and Abed can't be beat!" Jeff said.

"True, but this combination is the only way you guys stand a chance. Britta and Shirley are best friends and Jeff and Annie watch each other all the time, so they must have acquired some knowledge." said Abed.

Jeff and Annie looked at each other and Annie was burning red.

"Okay can we just play!" said Annie.

* * *

"So basically all you do is answer question about your team mate and whoever has the most points wins. Annie read the first question." said Troy.

"What is your partners religion?" Read Annie

Annie guessed Jeff was agnostic - correct

Britta guessed Shirley was Christian - correct

Troy guessed Abed was Muslim - correct

* * *

"Question two, what is your partners middle name?" asked Abed, "Shirley you go first."

"Oh um Britta's middle name is Equality?" Shirley said.

"No it's Mill, Britta Mill Perry!" Britta said .

"Okay, Troy's middle name is , urk! I know this its Glover!" said Abed.

"No! It's brown! How did I you not know that!" Said Troy.

"I knew that!" yelled Britta.

"Okay Jeff you're the only one left, what is Annie's middle name?" asked Abed.

"Jeff it's okay if you don't know." Annie said.

"Cameron." Said Jeff without thinking.

Annie turned her board over to reveal Cameron.

They high-fived, "Super team!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

"Question three, what is your team mates pet peeve? Ill go first." Said Britta.

"Shirley hates stained clothes." said Britta

"Close, I hate torn clothes." said Shirley.

"Okay my turn! Abed hates poor character backgrounds." Said Troy.

"Correct!" Said Abed.

"Jeff hates greasy hair." Annie said.

"Correct." Said Jeff.

* * *

"Question four, how many exes does your team mate have?" Asked Shirley.

"Umm Britta has 20 exes?" She said.

"No! I have 13!" yelled Britta.

"Okay my turn, Troy has 4 exes." Said Abed.

"Yep! All super foxy!" Said Troy.

"Okay Jeff how many exes does Annie have?" Asked Abed.

"Lets see gay boyfriend, and hippie. So 2 exes." Said Jeff.

"No I have 6." Said Annie.

"6! When?" Asked Jeff.

"I get asked out all the time! I mean is it so hard to imagine? I don't just study, I've dated." Said Annie

"No, I guess I that figured the group would know. That's all!" said Jeff.

"We knew!" said Troy and Abed.

* * *

"Question five, what does your team mate like most about you?" Asked Britta.

"We'll I think Shirley likes my honesty." Said Britta.

"Actually I wrote style!" Said Shirley.

"Oh I know, Abed likes my childishness." Said Troy.

"Ya I bet he does." Shirley said sassily.

"Correct! Annie and Jeff your turn." Said Abed.

"Oh okay Jeff loves I mean likes my persuasive skills." Said Annie.

"Yes! Super team!" said Jeff as the two high-fived.

* * *

As the night grew old the question grew more personal.

"Question eleven, what is your team mates favorite physical trait of yours." Asked Abed.

"Troy loves my leanness so ill say body." Abed said.

"No dude! I wrote eyes!" Said Troy.

"Okay so Shirley and Britta have 5, Jeff and Annie have 9, and we have 7." Said Abed.

"Suck it!" yelled Jeff as Annie giggled, and he placed an arm around her.

"My turn, and I think Britta likes my hair." Said Shirley.

"Correct!" Yelled Britta.

"Okay our turn, and I believe I have heard Jeff talk about my eyes so I think Jeff likes my eyes?" Said Annie hopefully.

"Oh believe me! Jeff likes some of the other stuff you have, Annie." Britta joked.

Annie blushed and hit Britta.

"No I wrote eyes! So suck it!" Jeff yelled again.

"Okay this is not fair! I'm not best friends with Britta like Tory and Abed are. Also I'm not infatuated with Britta like Jeff and Annie are." Yelled Shirley.

"Hey! You guys are just jealous because we kicking your asses!" Yelled Annie.

"Ya!" said Jeff and high-fived Annie.

"Shirley's right! You two have so much sexual tension that's you know practically every thing about each other! You are so compatible and agree on too much, it's crazy! Your our Ross and Rachel! Your Jeff and Annie" Said Abed.

"There is no Jeff and Annie!" Yelled Jeff.

"Okay Jeff and Annie win, can we just watch movies now?" Asked Britta.

* * *

Jeff and Annie sat together on the couch. They started on opposite sides but crept closer and closer together until Annie was resting on Jeff's chest and Jeff's arm was around her neck.

At 12 pm Jeff got up and went into the kitchen, Annie followed.

"Jeff?" Annie asked.

"Yes, Annie." Jeff said.

"Do you have coffee?" she asked.

"Oh. Ya, sure, ill bring it to you." Jeff said.

"That's fine ill wait with you." Said Annie sighing and then Jeff gave her a warm smile.

"So the group with that whole sexual tension thing, huh?" Said Jeff.

"Ya, we haven't even kissed for like what? Two and a half years!" Said Annie

"I know, besides you're dating?" Jeff said

"Jeff! Are you jealous?! If it make you feel better they were losers." Annie said.

"Not jealous just surprised." Said Jeff.

"Uh-oh! I'm pouring you coffee! Hope I don't make eye contact, then have to make out with you!" Jeff joked.

"Oh-no-too-much-sexual-tension-must-kiss!" Annie joked.

"No! Too close! Faces almost touching!" Jeff teased

"I know right! We should make out just to annoy them! I mean can you imagine?" Annie said.

"I can't stop imagining, I look a your lips constantly! Arg too much tension!" Yelled Jeff.

Then their lips met instantly and Jeff quickly proped Annie up on the counter and they made out furiously for about five minutes.

Until they were interrupted by five faces staring at them.

"Oh we can explain." Said Jeff letting go of Annie's hips and untangling his hands from her hair.

"Let me guess, you dropped your keys in Annie's mouth and the only way to retrieve them was to sick your tongues down her throat!" Britta said.

Annie and Jeff grinned at each other and Annie said," We just had to relieve some tension."


End file.
